My twisted existence
by xxAdrianIvashkov'sSexMaidenxx
Summary: Strigoi Dimitri Captures & Turns Rose...but theres a twist
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first attempt at a ff, PLZ PLZ let me know how it goes!**

I ran as fast as I could...which, believe me, I'm fast. And I mean FAST! If Dimitri were here he wou- NO! Rose don't even think that, he's gone forever. _Forever..._ That single thought was almost enough to stop me in my tracks. But no I couldn't stop, because this isn't a test, I'm not a novice any more and _it's not my life on the line, _well kind of.

The strigoi that had been following me now suddenly stopped and...bowed? What a fruit loop...

"Come on! Are you to much of a coward to face me?" I scream at it, flicking my long dark hair out of my face impatiently. Man I wish I had a hair tie.

"Master. Forgive me I didn't realise that it was-"

"Yes, well we'll deal with your...'mistakes' later." a silky voice laced with a faint Russian accent had stopped the vile creature, the voice that belonged to the guy that I had fallen for...as much as it killed me to, I turned my back on the first strigoi and turned to face Dimitri.

"Oh Roza what am I going to do with you? You actually think you can save _her_ and not pay a price for it?" he scrutinised my every movement, from my raged breathing to the usually well kept and beautiful brown hair that now hung around me in stray and mangled locks.

I couldn't help but stare, he was so, so pale. His red eyes that were once warm and familiar brown, only held an inhuman coldness. And everything had changed about him but he looked exactly the same, if that's possible. And that's when it hits me. Of course he was behind this attack, of course he had Lissa captured, and of course he would have spent time to plan this out just so he could get to, well, me.

"What. The. Fuck. ARE YOU ON ABOUT CRAZY ARSE HOLE!'" I screamed suddenly trying to deny the truth of what I've just learned, letting out all the hurt, and resentment...and then the darkness was there, sucking me in and as my vision went red, I heard Dimitri shout to the other strigoi to capture me, and as the strigoi's arms encircled me I- I woke up.

"Fuck", I mutter as I scramble up into a sitting position, drawing my knees to my chest as my emotions crumble and tears swell in my eyes and the wild sounding sobs escape from my lips. You'd think that after the months of this horrid torment that I would of at least stopped crying every night...obviously not.

A thought fluttered in the back of my mind, it came from Lissa. She was worried, scratch that she was so frantic for me. It had been months, since my capture. How many I'm not sure. Ever since that day Dimitri had ignored me, sending one of his human 'pets' to cater for me, deliver clothes for me and make sure I had the bare essentials. It's like I don't even exist to him.

You know the type of door that you see in movies that open into a enormous vault, full of top secret spy stuff, or nuclear weapons? That's the kind of door that lead to my suite here at Dimitri's lair.

And it just swung open, revealing the monster of my very recent nightmare.

"Mmm", he murmured as he smelt the air, pointing his nose in my direction.

"Oh, Roza. Why do you tremble? And why do you whimper? It's just me", he said, looking at me with disdain.

I don't respond. Truth be told I'm shitting right now. I didn't really know why, but my gut feeling was on red alert right now.

He strode towards me, pausing to laugh as he saw my eyes widen with fear.

As he gets closer I know. I just _know_. I know that he is going to turn me into what he is.

"Please Dimitri. Please! Don't do this. I'm begging you!", my voice is rising, I know that even my pleas are lost to him.

"Rosemarie!" he growls. Oh Fuck. Oh Shit. He is upset. He is angr-His hands grab my shoulders and he has terrifying a look of rage on his face. Any other words on my lips are lost as he crushes his own lips against mine, pulling me closer, forcing my lips to move in sync with his. He suddenly throws me down, on to the king sized bed and launches himself on top of me. And for a moment I'm lost, memories invade my mind, memories of stolen kisses in the gym, of that night in that cabin. And then I remember that he, no, it is strigoi and that it is evil. I lock up every single muscle in my body and become unresponsive. This confuses him, he expected me to fight back. To resist.

" Well, we'll just have to get to the grand finale sooner than I expected." he spits at me, a faint smirk crosses his beautiful features as he suddenly snaps at my neck and drinks.

As the wonderful endorphins flood into my system, the bond weakens and I'm drawn in my best friends mind for the last time.

Lissa starts to scream as she realises that the bond grows weaker every single second. But she doesn't realise that I'm being turned in to one of the undead.

As my breaths stops it clicks into place, and she screams an inhuman cry of absolute terror and sadness that she will never see me again.

Well, at least not alive, anyway.

**So how was it?**

**Won't be updating until I know if you like**

**so...**

**PLZ review**

**lots a luv **

**Rhi :)**


	2. Chapter 2AN

**A/N:**

**guys soooooooooooooooooooo sorry i've already got writer's block and school is hectic!**

**I know what ur thinking LAME EXCUSES RHI! and they are but the truth hurts...**

**plz review and gimme ideas :) **

**xx**

**p.s.**

**Luv u guys**

**p.p.s (or is it p.s.s?) REVIEW! plz :)**

**xoxo Rhi **


End file.
